the Marauders: Teenage Wasteland
by Punk Rock Hippie
Summary: The Marauder's Graduation day. Based on a short story by Tash the Traumatized Teapot and my own Marauders fan-fiction, I wrote this as a basis for a pilot for a Marauders web-series script and for the loyal Marauders fans who email me after all these years asking why I haven't posted anything new or if I intend on doing so.


So I'm considering beginning a web-series based on the Marauders, something I have attempted several times over the last few years. Thus, this was written as an idea for the first episode and is partially based on 'Graduation Marauder Style' by Tash the Traumatized Teapot and my other Mauraders fan fiction (I've written their first four years at Hogwarts when I was like 15 so not necessarily anything published on here). If I pursue the series, I will write a script version of this and possibly post it. Anyway, review it and let me know what you guys think of this as a pilot episode for a series. Left the cliff hanger on purpose for the reason of it being a pilot.

It was a rather cool June afternoon as the students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry gathered on the schools grounds for the seventh year students graduation ceremony. This would be the last day the seventh year students would call Hogwarts home, attending one last feast in the Great Hall in their honor before departing in the same boats they had arrived in as first year students. It took several minutes for the first year students to find their designated seats among the older students and the proud parents of the graduating class of 1977.

Running late per usual and thus following behind the soon to be second year students were four young men who had spent many late nights roaming the schools grounds in the very spot the graduation ceremonies were taking place.

"Can't even be on time for our own graduation!" Remus Lupin huffed as he hurriedly attempted to straighten James Potter's tie. "One thing I won't miss about Hogwarts...you three keeping me up all night with your late night planning sessions."

Sirius Black smiled wryly placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Oh you'll miss us Moony. As if you didn't keep us up enough with your hairy problem anyway, and you know you enjoyed our gags just as much as we did."

Remus rolled his eyes as the group of friends arrived at the back of their classmates, earning a stern look from Professor McGonagall who tapped her fingers to her wrist and shook her head. "I'm just saying, it will be nice to get a proper nights sleep and still be on time every morning. Haven't been able to do either on a regular basis in several years. And I'd appreciate if you-"

"Mr. Lupin, you are more than welcome to excuse Mr. Black and yourself from the ceremony if you insist on talking." Professor McGonagall said sternly in Remus' ear. "Believe it or not, some people have waited seven years for this day and find your talking to be quite rude."

"I'm sorry Professor," Sirius replied "I do know how long you have anticipated our departure from Hogwarts...and I'd imagine you are not the only one. Say, do you remember when I let the dung bomb off in your class and-" he was silenced by James Potter whose elbow collided with his ribs.

"Sorry Professor." James added politely. "We'll shut up. All of us." He gave Sirius a dirty look as he emphasized the word 'all,' but he seemed to be completely oblivious as he was looking over 6th year Willow Hayes' figure.

Professor McGonagall nodded and walked away as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore took the stage, using his wand to magnify his voice as if it were a megaphone. "Hello everyone!" his voice boomed across the school grounds as both students and parents cheered. Remus looked around at the crowd knowing his own family was not there, as his father had died in a work related accident shortly after he started Hogwarts and his mother the year after. In fact, neither James nor Sirius had family in the crowd either, unlike quiet Peter Pettigrew whose mother and sole surviving family member sat in the front row beaming with pride. Not the most skilled wizard, Remus knew what it meant to Mrs. Pettigrew to see her son graduating and couldn't help but smile with pride for his overweight friend.

"As is the case every year," Dumbledore continued, "It saddens me to say goodbye to such fine witches and wizards, but it is with pride at what each and every one of you have become. Over the last seven years, I have watched all of you grow from the timid first year students into who you are today, watching as each of you overcame hardships, excelled in your studies and in some cases, (he shot a glance at the Marauders) entertained your peers at the expense of many, many detentions." The Marauders all smiled as Sirius bragged to the nearest girl "James and I hold the record, 112 detentions in one year!"

"Today is the end of the beginning my friends, each of you will be going out into the wizarding world to make a name for yourselves and though at times it may seem difficult, each of you have now proven you are ready for the world out there. AND as an added bonus, you will no longer risk serving detention if your out after 10!" The crowd cheered loudly at this remark and Dumbledore took a moment for the applause to die down before continuing. "Now, in past years I have asked teachers to write a few words of wisdom for the graduates but after nearly three fourths of the audience falling asleep last year during Pamona's speech and a student asking if he could address the student-body, I present James Potter." The other three Marauders looked astonished at James, who had not mentioned any of this to them at all, but he ignored them, glancing at Lily Evans who had helped him write the speech as he proceeded to take the stage alongside Dumbledore.

"Hello my fellow classmates!" James yelled, straining his voice before remembering to magnify it. "Though I doubt I need much of an introduction considering Gryffindor's Quiditch record the last four years, I am James Potter, leader of the infamous group McGonagall has dubbed the Marauders." The crowd cheered again and James couldn't help but grin. "I have gone through many hardships while living here at Hogwarts, my father passing away my first year and my mother a few months ago being the most prominant. Every time I felt as though the world was on my shoulders though, I could count on not only my fellow Marauders to help me out, but my fellow Gryffindors and for that I thank you all." At this there were hoots and hollers and many cheers of "Gryffindor!" to which Dumbledore politely stepped forward and called out "Please, save the cheers for after the speech or surely we won't be making it to the final feast." After which the cheers died out.

"Early on, I can't say that I did much for Gryffindor aside from playing Quidditch and have tried to make up for it in recent years but from the very start Sirius Black and myself saw it as our duty to ensure everybody had at least one good laugh a week!" James looked down at his friends who were all beaming with pride and continued though several people near the front were quite sure they heard hissing coming from somewhere within his robes, something Dumbledore either ignored or was oblivious to. "Over time we worked out a system where Remus Lupin would mastermind most of our pranks and Peter Pettigrew would be our look out and served far fewer detentions because of them. That said, the Marauders know that I consider each of them my brother, but as a last effort of respect and thanks for Gryffindor I want to talk about what Hogwarts means to me."

"For me, Hogwarts was a place to make friends for the first time. When I was young, my parents were always such respectable members of the wizarding community but scarcely had time to set up play dates with other children. In fact, the first friend I ever made was at Diagon Alley when Sirius was involved in a less than noble deed and I covered for him. At first I didn't know what to think of him, most of you knowing who his family is, but we were quick friends and he eventually came to live with my mother and I for a summer. Despite his upbringing, Gryffindor let me vouch for my friend and quickly embraced him as family, something I know he was appreciative of even if he doesn't openly admit it. My home on the other hand was a loving one and my late parents encouraged me to do what I wanted with my life, going so far as to invite Alastor Moody to dinner on several occasions to discuss my intended career choice as an auror, something I could not have any hope of becoming if not for the encouragement and support from the Professors here. I thank you all most sincerely."  
"Last but certainly not least, I think I should be thanking Argus Filch. I've had a blast trying to avoid being caught by you dear Argus, you taught me how to better hide myself and others, something I can see the use of in the future as an auror. Hell! Remus and Sirius owe it to you for being titled the "cutest couple" in the yearbook this year. Wouldn't have happened had they not hid in so many closets to avoid you!" At this, Remus' face turned bright red. He took it as an insult while Sirius on the other hand was pumping his fist in the air as the student body began laughing aloud. "C'mon Moony, can't take a joke?" he asked with a grin.

"But without us around," James continued, "I think you'd find yourself quite lonely. So I took it upon myself to get you a gift, on behalf of all the Marauders and myself." James pulled from within his robes a small black kitten. Filch looked dumbstruck and then as if he was going to cry. He quickly made his way up to the stage and took the kitten in his arms, the usual gruffness of his features leaving him altogether, something scarcely anybody recalled seeing before.

"And in conclusion," James said looking a bit nervous, "we leave Hogwarts tonight to start a new life, forging a path into the great unknown, leaving behind many friends and acquaintances we will scarcely see over the remainder of our lives. I've thought long and hard about what the future holds for me, whether I continue on to be an auror or go into banking as my father and grandfather before him did and I can honestly say that even now at the edge of youth and adulthood I'm not sure what it is that I want. I'm not sure where I want to live, I'm not sure where I want to work, I'm not even sure where I plan to go when I leave the school for the last time tonight. I do however know, that I want my future to not only contain my thriving friendship with the Marauders, but to contain the girl I fell in love with at first sight on the first day of school." James' face turned bright red and Sirius rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"


End file.
